


Don't talk to me anymore

by todorokisice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Changbin yells at Jisung, Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jisung is baby, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Oblivious, Seo Changbin is Whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokisice/pseuds/todorokisice
Summary: "don't talk to me anymore""what? Why?""just don't"





	Don't talk to me anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, wrote this :]

"don't talk to me anymore" Changbin said staring directly into Jisung's eyes. The younger was taken aback 

"what? Why?" 

"Just... Don't" Changbin said and walked away. Jisung stood there shocked. 

_10 minutes ago_

"hyunngg, do you wanna do something? Like go out to eat or get ice cream?" Jisung said jumping up and down next to the older. Changbin shook his head 

"okay... Then, what do you wanna do??? Should we go to yours or hang out at mines??? I'm fine with anything" Jisung smiled. Changbin didn't answer. The younger's smile faded 

"um... How about we just stroll through the park or something. You know, enjoy the fresh air???" He elbowed the older. Changbin looked at his younger friend and stopped 

"Jisung.... " Changbin started. _God he was gonna regret this_. Jisung tilted his head to the side cutely

"yes hyung?" he smiled. _This is a terrible idea. _

"don't talk to me anymore" 

_Present_

"hyung? Hey, hyung... Come back" Jisung called out to the older but he was far ahead. That wasn't gonna stop Jisung tho. He caught up to Changbin and stood in front of him 

"h-"

"WHAT PART OF DON'T TALK TO MR ANYMORE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND???" Changbin yelled. Jisung flinched. He took a step back and looked at the older one more time before mumbling a small "s-sorry" before running away. 

"sungie, no, fuck, sung, I'm-" but he was already gone. Changbin groaned and kicked a rock. When it didn't go far enough, he picked it up and threw it away as hard as he could. He fucked up. Jisung ran home. He didn't even realize he was crying until his mom asked him why he had tears in his eyes. He lied and said it was because he was running but even she knew that wasn't true. He locked himself in his room and laid down in his bed, crying, trying to fall asleep 

Changbin walked home slowly. He reached in the front of his house and just stared at the door. He sighed and opened the door going to sit on the couch 

"hey" a voice said behind him 

"oh, Hyunjin, what are you doing here?" Changbin asked 

"your mom let me in, I thought you were home but she told me you went to watch a movie with Jisung and then she offered me brownies so I couldn't say no" Hyunjin laughed. Changbin cracked a small smile before letting out a small "ah" 

"hyung? Are you okay? You seem.... Down? Sa-.... TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH WITH YOUR PLAN" Hyunjin said. Changbin looked back in front and ignore the younger. Hyunjin walked around the couch and sat next to his friend 

"hyung, why? You didn't have to do that" Hyunjin said 

"yes I did. I need to get rid of these feelings Hyunjin. He's my best friend, I can't have feelings for him so I had to do that. It's the only way" Changbin said

"no it's not you idiot, he's probably at home crying because of that hyung, you know that more than anyone else, did you not think of that??" Hyunjin asked. Changbin looked down 

"its better this way Jin" Changbin trued to justify 

"i will literally dropkick you right now. There is no "for the best" this is literally for the worst. You didn't even deny the fact that he's probably crying, idiot. You're over here stressing because you have feelings when he probably does too, but you'll never find our if you stay here so get out" Hyunjin said 

"this is my house jin" 

"t-thats not the point, go over there right now and apologize, hyung" Hyunjin said. Changbin sighed and groaned before standing up and heading out the door. Hyunjin smiled proudly and got comfortable on his friend's couch

Changbin walked over to his best friends house and rang the doorbell. Usually, he'd just climb in through the window with the ladder in Jisung's room but he figured the younger wouldn't want to see him right now. He waited for Jisung's mom or dad to open the door. His mom did 

"oh, Changbin, it's good to see you" she said 

"it's good to see you too Mrs. Han" he bowed 

"say, can you tell me why Jisung has licked himself in his room? He came home our of breath and with tears in his eyes and he shrugged it off, I'm really worried, can you go check on him??" she asked. Changbins heart clenched. He made Jisung cry 

"yes, I will, don't worry" he smiled and walked up the stairs. He got in front of Jisung's room and stood there. He opened the door and surprisingly, it wasn't locked. 

Jisung heard the door open but he didn't question it. Sooner or later his parents would've realized his door wasn't actually locked. The door closed softly and sooner or later, he felt an extra weight be added on his bed. He wasn't even shocked 

"what are you doing here, I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to you" Jisung said wiping a stray tear 

"sungie, look at me" Changbin said 

"no, I don't want to, first you tell me to leave you alone, now you're on my bed asking me to look at you. No thanks" Jisung said. Changbin lowered his head 

"please Jisung" Changbin said. Jisung lifted up his head and locked eyes with the older 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I said what I said. I don't want you to stop talking to me... I just said that because.... " Changbin stopped 

"because what hyung?" Jisung asked

"I have these um... Feelings... That I feel" Changbin said 

"feelings? That's new" Jisung sat up 

"yeah... It is.. " Changbin answered 

"there's something you're still not telling me hyung, it's practically all over your face, tell me!" Jisung said 

"I-I can't Jisung, it's not that simple" the deer looked away

"what's not simple?? Just tell me" Jisung said, moving closer to Changbin. The older glanced at the younger's lips for a second before looking away. Jisung also liked at the older's lips but didn't say anything 

"h-"

"okay, I'm gonna try something and you're going to deal with. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop" Changbin said. Jisung just nodded and waited.. Changbin leaned in slowly, inches away from Jisung's face. The younger was shocked, but didn't say anything. Changbin pressed his lips softly against Jisung's own. The younger gasped softly but melted against the older's lips. Changbin smiled softly and added more pressure to the kiss. Jisung's arms immediately flew behind the older's neck and Changbin placed his hands softly on Jisung's hips. Soon, their lips were molding together perfectly, both of them happy to be in each others arms with no one to disrupt them. Jisung pulled away first and hugged the older tightly which confused him, but, nonetheless, he still smiled and hugged him back 

"Jisung, do you know how long I've kept my feelings inside? I tried pushing you away today because I just couldn't take it. Having to see you and not, be able to kiss you or hold your hand in public made me mad and I yelled at you today, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt you and make you cry" Changbin said softly, hugging Jisung is tight 

"hyung, I get it. I get how you feel and I know why you did that. It's like, when I realized I started developing feelings for you, I was confused. Like, why do I like my best friend? Byt I didn't want anything to change between us and then I realized that liking you wasn't so bad" the younger looked up Changbin.. 

"I guess we're both idiots" Changbin chuckled 

"you're my idiot now" Jisung said 

"okay.. " The older said softly, placing a kiss on his new boyfriend's forehead 

**Bonus**

"hyunng, lets go get ice cream" Jisung sais jumping around Changbin 

"alright, lets go" Changbin grabbed his hand and led them to an ice cream place. When they got there, they ordered and stood on the side. Changbins arms were wrapped around Jisung's waist and his head was on his shoulder. The younger couldn't help but smile. They got their ice cream and ate it in a comfortable silence, the only source of noise coming from the small conversations happening in the small shop. When they were done, Jisung laid his head on Changbins shoulder and smiled

"you know.... I'm glad you yelled at me" Jisung said. Changbin was confused but when he looked at his boyfriend, cheek squished on his shoulder, his heart warmed up 

"yeah, me too... It was for the best" 


End file.
